


Questions (Sabal x Ajay)

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: The war had ended. King Pagen has died. And the Golden Path have one leader, Sabal. But Ajay the son of Mohan senses something wrong and before any questions are asked flees back to the states.





	1. Chapter 1: Not Needed

Ajay sat on a cliff watching with disgust at what Sabal was doing. 

"They don't deserve this." He said to himself eyeing the one lone teenager. The teen had fear plastered all over him. Ajay could see the boy shaking, crying, and a wet spot beneath him. 

"I don't want to be a part of this." He spoke once again to himself as he stood up before the teen was executed. 

"Ajay!" A voice yelled before he was hugged. 

Ajay stared at the shorter boy who smiled and said "Rabi has news for you!" The shorter boy excitedly jumped about. 

Ajay chuckled "okay, okay what's the news?" Trying to keep Rabi out of Sabal's view. 

"Well, I was given a chance at a bigger shot at the radio station business but it requires your help." Rabi said seriously his eyes meetings Ajay's. 

Ajay bit his lip and turned around, Sabal still continued to kill Amita's supporters with no remorse. Ajay said "I don't know Rabi...I mean...I-I'm thinking about heading back to the states." 

The world slowed down for mere moments as Rabi dropped his hands. Rabi's face twisted into sadness. "Ajay I love you and all but this is serious, stop joking." Ajay turned around to meet Rabi's eyes. "I am serious." 

Rabi bit his lip, blood made its way into his mouth. "B-but why? D-don't you like it here now!? Pagens dead! All you have to do is clear the rest of the Royal army and your good!" Rabi said grabbing onto Ajay's dirt covered jacket. 

"Rabi. I'm happy for you guys I am really...but I did all that I could to restore this beautiful country. I'm no longer needed." Rabi let him go and looked behind Ajay. 

Soon Rabi's eyes widened in realization. "It's Sabal isn't it?" Rabi said watching as Sabal lectured the people about joining Amita's side. 

Ajay looked up tears falling, before nodding, and collapsing. "He's not the same anymore. He's killing people who are younger than us! It's not right and he still wants me here. I can't look at him. I can't even say his name! It hurts. I fell so hard for him, but he didn't catch me." Ajay said tears now raining down. 

Rabi kneeled next to him bringing Ajay into a hug. Rabi was never good with this kind of stuff; however he did know that he loved Ajay and that Ajay, the love of his life, was hurting worse than he ever has. 

Rabi looked back down towards Sabal. They met eyes. Rabi narrowed his eyes as Sabal did the same before talking to two of the Golden Path soldiers. The soldiers nodded before making their way towards the cliff they sat on. Rabi glared at Sabal before helping Ajay up and to the car he drove there. 

The drive was silent other than Ajay's sniffles and the faint music playing. "Ajay" Rabi said "if your going back to the states I'll help you." Ajay turned to Rabi and smiled a bit. 

"Thanks Rabi but you do-" Rabi put his hand up and stopped the car. "I love you. Okay. I love you hell I'll scream it to the world. And that means I'll do anything to make you happy and if going back to the states makes you happy then...I'll make you happy." Rabi said before starting to drive again. 

•√•√•√•  
Sabal stared at the teen crying. "Man up. Before you leave. It might help you." Sabal said before the teen's throat was sliced and pouring out crimson liquid. 

"Sir, we located Rabi." The soldier said as he pointed to the cliff. 

Sabal felt a pang in his heart as he watched Ajay fall to his knees. Rabi followed before meeting Sabal's deadly eyes. If glares could kill Rabi would be dead where he laid. 

"Get Rabi and make sure Ajay is okay." He spoke before they killed the last of Amita's supporters. 

•√•√•√•  
Sabal paced around his house. Only to stop when a knock on the door was heard. Always expecting to see the boy he fell for but it never was. 

Once again a knock sounded from the door. Sabal walked to it biting his lip "Ajay?" He questioned hopes high only for the hopes to die. 

"S-sir...Ajay... Ajay." The soldier stuttered, fear showing in his eyes. 

Sabal grinded his teeth "spit. It. Out!" He said through gritted teeth. 

"A-Ajay left to the states." 

Sabal felt his heart stop. His eyes widened and soon enough released tears. Sabal stepped back falling onto a crate. Sabal placed his head in his hands. 

Questions rang through his head. Questions that he had no answers to. 

What did I do? Did I hurt him? Did someone threaten him to leave? What had I done wrong? Why didn't he say goodbye? 

For months these questions rang through his head before he decided to take action in finding their answers


	2. Cracks

●6 months later●

Ajay groaned as his doorbell rang repeatedly. Ajay pushed himself up, picking up a random shirt from the floor and slipping it onto his now slimmer form.

"I'm coming! Christ!" He said agitated at the repetitive ringing. He reached for the door handle. The doorbell stopped. Ajay sighed in relief, the bell almost causing him a headache.

Ajay took a deep breath and opened the door"Ye-" he stopped mid-sentence. Before his slim figure stood Sabal. Sabal smiled before lunging out and hugging Ajay's form. 

Ajay breathed in Sabal's scent. Spices and...blood. Ajay's eyes snapped open, and as fast as lightening pushed Sabal away. "What's wrong?" Sabal asked his face displayed sadness and concern. 

"Y-your a murderer !" Ajay yelled stepping back into his house. Sabal looked down "and you aren't?" He spoke raising his head to reveal a horrid grin that distorted his face. 

Ajay's breathing picked up as Sabal spread his arms out and walked into Ajay's house. Every step Sabal took coated the floor in blood, and with every step Sabal's features became more and more distorted. Ajay's house soon dissapeared, and was replaced by the temple.

Ajay screamed seeing the teens, the parents, the children's bodies wrapped in linen and thrown about the temple. Ajay looked around for a knife or anything to make Sabal stop in his bloody tracks. 

Ajay felt tears run down his face as he stumbled over the people's bodies. "SABAL! STOP!" Ajay yelled feeling the temples cold wall press against his back. "But Ajay, why would you want me to stop something you help start?" Sabal said his voice echoing through out the temple.

Ajay covered his ears and screamed at the top of his lungs "I DIDN'T WANT THIS!"

●]●]●]●]●  
Ajay slowly opened his eyes only to close them. The sun shining bright onto his face. Ajay sat up shielding his face from the suns powerful rays.

Ajay looked at the clock and sighed he's been having these nightmares for weeks now. He didn't understand, when he left Kyrat he never had these nightmares. If anything was a nightmare it was explaining his situation to his old friends, who in return didn't beleive him. 

Ajay sighed recalling the insults his so called friends had thrown at him as he placed everything he owned into a moving truck. Now here he was, in the snowy town of Fair Gand, alone. 

Ajay's eyes soon adjusted to the light as he steadily rose to his feet. Each footstep echoed through out his lonesome house as he walked to the kitchen. Ajay stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the mirror that stood at the end of his hallway. 

Ajay touched his face walking closer to the mirror. His face no longer tan was a moon pale. He touched his chest. No longer did he have a tone chest, but a normal one any guy had nowadays. He touched his shoulders. No longer broad and masculine but dainty and feminine. Ajay bit his lip raised it and bringing it down on the mirror.

A crack swept through the mirror and across Ajay's pale anger ridden face. Ajay removed his now bruised fist and stared at the mirrior. How he was going to explain it to his landlord he didn't know. 

Ajay sighed walking into the bathroom forgetting his need of food and coffee. Ajay turned on the shower before stripping himself of his boxers. He stepped into the water letting the warm liquid run down his pale and scared body.

●]●]●]●]  
The plane ride was horrible. A crying baby in the back and a stupid child in the front. The man let out a breath of relief as he grabbed his luggage and met two men and one woman at the entrance. 

"Ah brothers, sister, glad to see your planes arrived on time." The man said a grin forming on his features. 

The trio nodded in union as they followed the tall male out the door and to the parking lot. The man threw his luggage into the back of the black car along with his comrades. 

The man sat in the driver's seat and turned on the car "Now I believe you three have found him?" The man said with hope and slight fear in his voice.

The three looked at each other "Yes we have. Ajay is living in this exact town on 101 Max Street." The man grinned before pulling out of the parking lot and down to the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have to wait till next chapter to see who this guy is. 
> 
> And yes I have changed Ajay I mean when-I'm not gonna explain I'll let him explain it himself in the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Ding Ding

Ajay stepped out of the shower and walked carefully to his room, his hair dripping water onto the wooden floor. Ajay opened his closet skimming through the clothes, only for his dark brown eyes to land on something blue. 

Ajay's breathed caught in his throat, his eyes widened, and his heart beat quickened. He bent down the towel around his waist slipping a bit. He picked up the blue jacket and studied it. Dirty, cold, bloody. Those three words described the jacket in whole.

Ajay grinded his teeth gripping the jacket and wanting to tear it apart stopped. 

○●○●○●○  
"Happy birthday Ajay!" A sweet voice he longed to hear spoke, as small delicate hands held out a box wrapped in blue.

"Th-thank you mom, but you didn't have to! I came here to spend it with you!" Ajay spoke his tall sturdy figure towering his mother's pale and small figure.

"Oh, don't even! It was no trouble! Espically since I ordered it online!" Ajay's mother chuckled gentle placing the gift into Ajay's hands.

Ajay smiled and set it on the table his mother and him ate breakfast on. He took a breath and unwrapped the present feeling like a child once again. "Happy birthday my beautiful boy." His mother said coughing just a bit into her handkerchief. 

Ajay took out a blue jacket, with yellow lining the zippers and the collar. Ajay smiled "well, try it on hun!" His mother spoke smiling at him. Ajay stood slipping the jacket on his slender figure and zipping it up. 

"Mom, thank you for this, I will cherish it forever." His mother chuckled standing up slowly and making her way to Ajay. "Happy bithday, Ajay, my boy." She said hugging Ajay, before Ajay returned the hug.

○●○●○●○  
Ajay stared at the jacket a moment longer before hiding it in the back of the closet. Ajay closed his closet after grabbing a random t-shirt and jeans. He properly dried his body and slipped on a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Ajay walked to his kitchen grabbing his keys and wallet before walking to his front door where he had his shoes. He slipped on black Vans and took his coat off the coat rack before walking out into the cold autumn morning. 

Ajay unlocked his car and sat inside breathing deeply before a chill set I'm him. He shakily turned on the car and pulled out his driveway. The little town was quiet in a way that reminded Ajay of his mother. 

Ajay sighed parking in a cafe parking lot. He stepped out of his car and quickly walked into the cafe. "Ajay! We're about to open hurry on up!" His co-worker Clyde spoke as he pinned up his hair. Ajay nodded "sorry, give me a minute!" Ajay spoke rushing into the back and replacing his jacket with an apron. 

Clyde rolled his eyes as Ajay stepped behind the counter and smiled. Clyde flipped the sign from "closed" to "open" and within minutes the cafe was packed. "I'd like one croissant and small black coffee, Ajay!" A woman in her late fifties spoke as she smiled. Ajay smiled in return, really not having a choice, "no problem Mrs.Inux! Please take a seat and I'll bring it to you!" Ajay said in return.

"Amanda! One small black coffee and croissant!" Ajay yelled into the kitchen. "On it!" A purple headed woman yelled sliding Ajay a red cup filled with black coffee and a plate with a single croissant. Ajay took a breath and walked to Mrs.Inux's table. "Here you are Mrs.Inux, one small black coffee and croissant!" Mrs.Inux smiled and thanked Ajay before Ajay walked back to the counter.

"Hello welcome to Midnight Moonlight how may we help you?" Ajay spoke staring at his notepad ready to take down the order. 

"Oh Ajay, my boy look what the states did to you." Ajay froze, he held his breath, and clutched the pen in his hand. "Ajay, it's rude to not look at someone in a conversation, I suppose living in the states has made you rude." The voice said before chuckling.

Ajay looked up his eyes widening at seeing the man before him. "P-Pagen" Ajay's voice mangaed to tremble out. "Ding ding ding!" Pagen chimed "correct!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding ding! If you guessed Pagen had arrived you are correct! I bet some of you thought it was Sabal NOPE haha. I got cha goooood. 
> 
> But seriously please leave a kudos and comment! A comment espically I love to read comments! They also let me know if I should keep going or stop.


	4. Hate

The sound of Pagen blowing on his coffee did not help Ajay with how he was feeling. Ajay felt angry, upset, and confused. Angry because Pagen was here, upset because he thought he didn't have to be dragged back, and confused because well because Pagen was here.

"My boy, please get comfortable. I'm not here to kill or anything. I talked to your boss and paid him enough to have this whole cafe just to ourselves!" Pagen said after taking a sip of his coffee. 

Tense, and confused were never a good combination, but it's what he had to deal with. "Then...why are you here?" Ajay asked fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Pagen's smile faltered just for a moment, but Ajay noticed, and it did nothing but tense him more than before. 

"Then...he hasn't come here yet afterall." Pagen said setting down his pink coffee cup. Ajay's teeth clenched "who? Who's he?" Ajay said through clenched teeth. Pagen looked at him with eyes that reminded him of a caring father. Something Pagen had wanted to be to Ajay, but Ajay just couldn't allow it.

"Ajay, I said before that I left Kyrat in your hands not that rebel bastards hands. He's gone ballistic looking for you." Ajay's breathing picked up as his eyes widened. Ajay shook his head "no, no! I left to...to not be here, to not see what he's turned into!" Ajay said slamming the table hard enough to make the blue and pink coffee cups jump. 

Pagen sighed and placed a gloved hand on Ajay's shoudler "that's why I've come to prot-" Ajay stood up abruptly, cutting Pagen off.

"But why? Why would you of all people want to protect me!? Through these six months I've only been hiding, you left Kyrat in my hands, and now look at it. I left it in the hands of a man I once used to love, a man that changed within hours to...to a demon." Ajay panted as tears ran down his pale face. 

Pagen stared emotionless at the younger man before standing and hugging him. "I understand my boy, but please don't blame this upon yourself. Blame anyone but yourself. You were innocent until you met me, you have done nothing wrong but try and spread your mother's ashes." Pagen said rubbing Ajay's back. 

Ajay soon straightened up and sat down. "Thank you Pagen, but you don't have to stay here to protect me, I can han-" Pagen covered Ajay's mouth. "Ajay, you are no longer as big and masculine as you once were, you are a twig now, like that Rabi Ray character. I remember but seeing him once, but that was long ago." Pagen chuckled uncovering Ajay's mouth.

"I've changed Ajay, far more than you think I have. And I have heard from trustworthy sources that Sabal is indeed looking for you, and he does not look happy." Ajay slowly breathed in and out trying his best to calm himself. "Okay...let's go back to my house." 

○●○●○●○  
The drive to Ajay's house was filled with nothing but Pagen changing the stations, with once in awhile complaining that there was nothing good, and his henchmen in the back laughing. Ajay thought for a moment he had two extra spare rooms, so Pagen could share with the men whole the woman gets the other.

Ajay looked into the mirrior seeing the three holding hands. Ajay got curious and took a breath "a-are you three together? " He breathed out. The three henchmen looked at him and nodded. "We hope you don't look at us diffrently." The woman said fear coating her words a bit. 

Ajay shook his head "no, not at all! Just never seen a realtionship like this before is all." The three smiled and nodded. Pagen soon settled on a pop station and sighed as they pulled into Ajay's driveway.

"Well, welcome to my home I suppose." Ajay said unlocking his door and allowing the four to enter. "Oh! Please remove your shoes at the door!" Ajay quickly said as he removed his own shoes. 

Pagen stared at pictures Ajay had put up. "I-is this you?" Pagen questioned pointing to a picture. Ajay nodded staring at his happy face on graduation day next to his mother and his now deseaced best friend. Everyone he ever loved either changed or left. That's what he's noticed and hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I know some of these are filler but trust me it gets better. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos, hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm a first time writer on Archive, so please do give me a tiny break! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
